Teach Me Love
by Onigiri123na
Summary: Girl plus Boy. Silent plus Annoying. Popular plus Invisible. All opposites will end up pulling each other closer. But they just don't know that there's an exception for the opposite attraction formula where Hate plus Hate equals Love. SoraxOC
1. Senior Year Capture

**Teach Me Love**

Chapter One: Senior Year Capture

_Girl + Boy= Destined Love_

_As if by magic, two completely different people started to meet each other by destiny. Whether it is at school, the street, or a building, you can never tell. _

_The red liquid (or also known as the 'girl' liquid) was of course, will be attracted by the blue liquid's strong magnetic waves and become attached to it when you put them together. However, due to its ability to be invisible and very short-tempered, the red liquid cannot yet mix together with the blue liquid before it is sterilized. _

* * *

><p><em>The sky was empty and red, red tinted with brown, orange, yellow, and purple. It was all burned. The sun was bright red and huge on the sky. The ground was dry and cracked. Winds of black ashes and dusts blew, painful on your throat when you breathed it. But it felt so cold.<em>

_It was so cold that my olive skin turned pale and starting to shiver. The tips of my fingers were blue and numb. My lungs hurts as I slowly breathed in and out, forced to take all of the air in as my survival instinct started to take over. _

_I fell to the ground from the coldness and the dryness around me. My vision blurred and I panicked, sweat dripping from the tips of my fingers. I gasped for air but found none; my hands trembled as I lifted it up and brushed the skin of my neck. Breathe, Miki. Breathe, and survive. I told myself, but just when I was about to give up, someone pulled me up, and carry me on his back. His warmth gave me strength and his touch gave me oxygen. But… who is he? All I can see was his soft brown hair and his tan skin that held me firmly, as if he wouldn't let me fall again._

_He turned his head a little towards me, and I caught a glimpse of blue in his eyes, a beautiful shade of shade of blue that you see in the color of the ocean when it sparkles under the sun. He opened his mouth and said._

"_Wake up!" _

_I tilted my head to one side in confusion. My mouth slightly opened, I was about to speak, but my voice won't came out. I tried again. No voice came out._

"_Wake up!" He said, this time, louder. _

"_Wake—_

* * *

><p>—Up!" I stumbled down from my queen sized bed and yelped in surprise. My shoulder hit the floor with a loud 'thud' and I growled in pain as I rolled my body so my chest wouldn't hurt. A slender and pale hand suddenly grabbed the collar of my white and green pajamas before I could protect myself and lifted me up from the floor, her grip was strong and her hand didn't even trembled a bit. My head forcibly titled upwards because it hurts too much on the back of my neck.<p>

"How _dare_ you waking up late on your first day of _Middle School Senior Year_?" She hissed. Her black onyx eyes glistered in the dark, and her soft black hair swayed slightly as she dropped her grip, making me fell back onto my bed, coughing as I took as much air as I could muster.

It was just a dream. My mother probably tried to strangle me when I'm asleep, maybe that's why I felt like there's no air. But… who was that boy in my dream? He seemed familiar in some way, but I just couldn't remember. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my mother's breath on my face.

"Explain" She said coldly, her face dangerously close to mine and I took a deep breath before I speak, trying to show no fear.

"My alarm didn't ring" I answered as I rubbed my eyes. Her face drew back slowly as she folded her arms on her chest, her eyebrows furrowed together, and her eyes glistered in the night as it reflected the moonlight that shone from outside the window like a mirror.

"Please refresh the rules I had gave you" She said as she looked out of the window, to the purple and midnight blue blur of the sky. The sun had not yet to rise but the moon still stood beautifully next to the stars.

"I woke up before the sun wakes and resist my dreams if no reminder is able to wake me up" I said as calmly as possible, because if I didn't, both of my cheeks would be red or my back would be bleeding. I swallowed the urge to yell back at my mother deep into my stomach, besides, we shouldn't even think of our parents like that. No one do that, right?

"Yes, that is correct" She smiled as she began to walk back and forth in pretend confusion. "But if I give you your punishment right now, you wouldn't look good today" she said as she put a finger on her chin. I drew out a relieved sigh quietly. "I need to tell you more things about high school senior year, don't I? Just so you will be more… conscious next time" She said after a few moment of silence. She put her hands on her hips and put on a face that would only mean…

"Middle school is the years where my daughter is grown up and be a teenager" She said as she looked at me with sparkling eyes, full of hope and despair. "And the senior year is the year where love and drama blooms, you will finally get a boy you like, and that also means…" She stopped and averted her eyes at my brown ones, telling me to answer.

"Uh… that means… more…Fortune?" I guessed, unsure of what to say, and I began to panic.

"No you silly thing!" She giggled childishly and she began to jump in happiness and excitement that makes me wondered. She had never acted like this before, except when she told me to read some books about romance stories, which, I never really liked.

"It means a _boyfriend_!" She squealed as she ran out of my room in giggles and laughs. I rolled my eyes as I stood up, heading to the bathroom when I saw her rushing back to the room with something on her back, I quickly sat down again.

"This…" She stretched her hands in front of me, revealing the biggest and blackest camera I have ever seen and a baby-pink book under it. My fingers brushed against its soft and cold surface, but I quickly drew my hand back. I looked up at my grinning mother and asked.

"Can I touch it?" I asked politely. Afraid that I was doing something wrong with things that was _hers_.

"Of course you can, in fact, this is yours!" she said, as if I was joking and _snorted_. She dropped the camera and the book down onto my lap and bent down to my height. "This is an SLRcamera and a small album photo for your… _senior year_!" She squealed the last two words out and started to smile to herself like an insane woman. My jaw almost fell to the floor when I heard her answer. Because no matter how rich my dad is, she would never buy the things I ask for except on my birthday or on Christmas. I stuttered in response.

"C-can I really have it?" I asked, but then paused in confusion. "But… what is it for?" I asked again, to make sure she wasn't playing her pranks on a new semester morning like usual. She nodded her head a little bit too energetically and giggled once more.

"This is for taking pictures and memories of your friends" She said as she put on a smug smile. I was afraid that she had found out… about… _that_.

"Thank you, mother" I quickly said as I put the presents on the light wooden bedside table and retreated into the bathroom, not wanting for this conversation to last any longer.

**TMLTMLTMLTMLTMLTMLTML**

"Sora!" A blonde haired male suddenly yelled in the middle of a quiet and blinding dawn from the first floor repeatedly, making the mentioned spiky brunette jumped off from his bed like an idiot, also waking his twin that was currently sleeping on the single bed next to him and stumbled to get up. He groaned as he lazily made his way downstairs. "Get your lazy butt down here, you lazy son!" His father yelled again.

"I'm going!" He half-yelled as he slowly took his steps down on the stairs. He ran and stopped abruptly when he was about to collide with his red-faced father who was clutching his newspaper on his right hand, and it seemed like it's about to drew holes soon.

"Do you know what time this is?" He said angrily as he pointed at his silver watch on his left wrist. Sora stared back dumbly at his father, his vision still a little bit blurry from all of the sudden waking and answered with an easy tone.

"Nope, I can't see, it's too dark around here" His father trembled in more anger. And just when he was about to explode, Aerith, his wife, came in with a mug of coffee on her hand. She gasped upon seeing her boiling husband and quickly ran over to stop him.

"Cloud, calm down!" she paused to put the coffee onto the dinner table. "He's just fifteen, for god's sake!" she said as she held her husband's hand firmly. Cloud took one deep breath before finally relaxing under Aerith's touch.

"Son, you have to know that I won't let you get away next time we had a conversation" He said as he walked upstairs into his room and shut the door with a loud 'bang'. Aerith flinched and frowned, but then her eyes softened and she smiled as she took a glance at her favorite son happily.

"Sora, I can't believe he still hasn't gotten over it already!" She chirped happily as she clasped both of her hands together. Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly and grinned.

"Nah, I'm cool with it" He said as he took a seat on one of the white chairs on the dinner table. He sighed as he took his father's mug and drank all of the coffee in it without even pausing to take a breath.

"My, my, it's such a bad morning that you forgot that you have a coffee-rush and drank your father's coffee. I wonder what effect it will do to you this time…" she wondered as she put a finger on her chin. Sora's eyes shot open in realization and he coughed out all of the coffee in his mouth, making a puddle on the floor beneath him.

"Mom, !" he said really fast as he stood up and walked back and forth as he cursed under his breath, panicked. His mother giggled in response at her son's behavior. Besides, coffee rush didn't even exist—except if you really drink too much of it, she was just making that out.

**TMLTMLTMLTMLTMLTMLTML**

I breathed in the cold and fresh morning air as I walked out of the grand yellow house. I slung my backpack on one shoulder as I made my way to the black Camry car that parked in front of my house. I smiled as the driver waved at me frantically when he saw me coming towards him.

"Hello!" I waved back, feeling guilty if I don't get as happy as he always does. He opened the door for me and let me slide in before himself. I muttered a 'thank you' and took out my vanilla-white sketch book as I drew an anime version of myself, looking outside the window of the car. I smiled. It's going to be this week's masterpiece.

I jumped out of the car as I said a quick goodbye to my driver and slung my old grey and white backpack on one shoulder. The school was just as its usual, but I just can't help to smile and thought that this year's going to be very special and memorable to me.

I walked on the light yellow and blue bricked path casually and caught a cherry blossom petal on my hair as I walked towards the white school building. I was about to dropped it to the ground when suddenly, the ground shook faintly from afar and a fan-girl scream echoed throughout the area.

"KYA! Sora, Riku and Kairi are here!" She screamed in a high-pitched tone. Most of the girls and the boys around me began to run towards the source of the scream and squealed their own squeal as they saw the trio walked in from the gigantic school's gate. And I just can't resist taking a quick glance through my shoulder.

The three of them were literally 'shining'. Sora's ocean-blue eyes that sparkle under the sun, Kairi's soft auburn hair, the color of the upcoming autumn shone in its softness, and Riku's build body and handsome face. I could almost drool just by seeing them. I snapped out of my thoughts about—as shameful I am to admit it—the so-called-cute Sora when someone tapped my shoulder from the back. I jumped in surprise.

"Hey, Miki-Chan!" she said as she jumped her way to my front. I smiled back in equal happiness.

"Hello, Rikku. Oh, and don't add any 'Chan' when you call my name!" I scolded playfully. "…Seriously, though" I quickly added with a glare. But I can't help to laugh again; I just can't take too much seriousness.

"Alright, alright!" She smiled and put her hands on her back as she skipped next to me. "So, aren't you excited about this year?" She said with pure excitement. It feels like she's going to explode from happiness, too.

"Well, who doesn't?" I answered like it's an obvious thing that you really don't have to ask anymore. Rikku's deep green eyes wandered around as she walked backwards and her gaze finally fell on the camera that hung on my neck. She shot me a curious look.

"Why are you bringing camera today?" she asked as she titled her head to one side. I looked down at my camera in realization and answered.

"…Oh, it's my mother. She… she told me to take pictures for senior year" I took off the camera over my head and turned it on. Mother had showed me how to use it so it would be no problem. I put off the lens's cover and shoved it into my skirt's pocket. I put my eyes on the tiny screen on the camera and moved the view of the lens from the tiny screen to Rikku's face. She'll look pretty, I'm sure.

Rikku quickly grinned childishly and posed when she realized that I was trying to take a picture of her. It produced a clicking sound as I pressed the big black button on the upper side of the camera. I pulled back and looked at the bigger result of the previous picture I took on the bigger screen under.

It was a smiling Rikku with cherry blossom petals on the background. The white light shone from behind her, making it looked bright and beautiful with all of the effects. I smiled quietly to myself as Rikku jumped beside me to look at the picture herself. She smiled a bigger smile than mine.

"It's really great! How did you do that?" She asked as she tore her sight from the picture to my smiling face. "Did you take lessons?" She asked again.

"I didn't take lessons!" I chuckled. "Maybe it's just my talent?" I said as I shrugged. Rikku playfully hit my shoulder with her knuckles and bit her lip as she smiled.

"No way!" She giggled. "Your talents are drawing, singing, playing piano, playing guitar, playing drum, writing nov—"

"—Okay, okay, stop it! I'm not really good at those things you just mentioned, okay?" I cut her off before she could finish her long babbling about my talents. Because, believe me when I say, that she will _not_ stop for the next two hours.

"Hey, it's not my fault you have multiple talents!" She scolded childishly as she put her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes with a smile and we both made our way to the school building, arms intertwined like best friends would do and hummed along our favorite tune.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang its melodious—and quiet eerie—tune as I tried to get my new locker opened, because it's stuck. It finally opened after a few tries with a loud bang, and all eyes turned their gaze to me. I froze. I could <em>not<em> take any attention from people, and I definitely don't want to be the center of attention, so I brushed the invisible dust off of my white blouse and turned my back to them as I pretended to gather my books, trying to act _cool_. Thankfully they finally stopped staring and starting to lose interest on me and get back to whatever they were doing before. I sighed in relief as I quickly looked onto my schedule and get to my homeroom class before the teacher caught me walking on the hallway after the bell rings.

"Hello, I am Ansem, and I will be your home-class teacher this year" The teacher introduced as I quickly get onto an empty seat, which was at the very front of the class, and took out my sketch book and finished the drawing I had made inside the car while I listened to the teacher's unimportant ranting.

"However, as you know, our school had never supported the moving-class system from the very first, so we are still not doing any moving-class this year—" The teacher had not finished his sentence yet when the whole class groaned, except for me. I kept on drawing even as the teacher yelled.

"—Silence in my class!" He said sternly. The class immediately fell silent and he cleared his throat before he continued. "So, the teacher will be the one who get into your class. Unless, of course, to the science lab, or to the computer lab" he explained. This time, no one muttered a single word. They wouldn't dare to. "Now, I don't really care what you guys wanted to do. The first period today is Math and you can just… wait for the teacher to come. I'll be in the teacher's lounge if you need me" He said as he gathered his papers uncaringly and made his way out of the empty and bulky classroom.

I casted my gaze down to my table and found out that it was literally drawn and written on, and the same goes the rest of the tables in this class. Some of the chair's paint had already starting to fade and the floor is dirty. I cannot believe that I ended up in the worse class in the ninth grade. I sighed in frustration as I continued to draw to relief the stress as everyone else talked to their friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you know that Sora is still single, like… he had no interest in girls or something?" Selphie suddenly said as she popped out from her class when I walked pass by. I almost jumped in surprise, again, but I took a deep breath, I was prepared. I shook my head slowly. I <em>cannot<em> talk about my crush in front of my friends… they'll notice how weird I am acting whenever _he's_ mentioned and they'll found out that I like him. I shook my head from the thoughts. This can't be happening to me, I had never liked him before. Then… why does it have to be _now_?

"N-no, and I don't think I care" I stuttered as I tried my best to pretend that I don't care. Selphie giggled and intertwined her fingers on her back girlishly as she walked next to me, heading to Rikku's classroom to pick her up.

"You know, he _is_ kind of cute" she commented, and I swear I could've choked on my own spit. I panicked, but kept my mouth shut and didn't answer her question, afraid that my mouth couldn't keep the secret when it comes to this as well as my heart does. "But I like Riku more" She then, added after hearing no answer from me. I unconsciously sighed in relief. My eyes widened as I realized what I was doing and clamped my hands over my mouth. "Hey, you've been acting kinda weird today. Do you have something on your mind?" She asked worriedly as she looked at me, noticing my odd behavior. I shook my head a little bit too quickly.

"No, nothing's on my mind! It's just… uh…" I tried to come up with something that made sense, but my brain wouldn't work. And at times like this, I wished my brain's like Jimmy Neutron's on that cartoon. But I don't want a big head. Then, just when I'm thinking about the genius, an idea suddenly popped into my head. Geez, even Jimmy Neutron made people smart just by thinking about him! "It's just that my mother asked me to fill this album with memories of senior year… and yeah, I need to take a lot of pictures of you guys…" I said as my voice faded and trailed off into nothingness. Selphie nodded in understanding.

"Then, how about you take a picture of me?" She said after a few moments of silence. My mouth formed into a huge O and I quickly picked up my camera that was dangling on my neck and turned it on. Selphie posed a very photo-genetic one as I took a few shots of her, and it turned out really great. She squealed girlishly when she saw the results that came out on the screen. "I love it, and I would love to take a few more!" She said.

"Sorry, but Rikku, Namine and Olette is already here" I said as the three mentioned girls appeared behind Selphie. I turned towards them and gave them a friendly wave that they replied with a smile or a grin in Rikku's case.

"So, we are going to the rooftop, right?" Namine asked in her quiet and soft voice as she clutched her white sketchbook on her chest. I smiled. She is just too adorable.

"Of course, just like the usual" I said as the five of us began heading towards the ever-so-familiar steel staircase to the heavy metal door that leads us to the home-like rooftop.

I pushed the metal door open with a little effort and let my friends out first before I let myself and locked the door after. Rikku was the one who skipped her way onto the green railings on the edges of the rooftop and stretched both of her hands up in the air.

"Ah… it felt so great to be here again after a really long holiday!" She breathed as the breeze brushed her blonde hair back and tickles her neck. She giggled playfully. I quickly turned on the camera and took a lot of pictures of her, because she looked extremely good in that position. I moved the lens to the side and caught Namine drawing on her sketch book as some of her light blonde bangs fell onto her face. I took another shot of her. I kept on taking pictures of everyone for the rest of the recess. Of how Olette looked so beautiful when she read her books, Selphie as she smiled happily onto the camera, Rikku as she skipped her way across the rooftop, and Namine as she drew so passionately. In the end, I got the chance to take a picture of all of us, smiling and posing onto the camera.

* * *

><p>I rechecked the pictures in the camera happily as I laid myself on my bed and smiled to myself. I wondered if the five of us are going to be like this ever again. I'm afraid that we will be separated from each other when we reached high school. Being the nobodies and the invisible students we are, we are still able to enjoy ourselves to the fullest, as long as we are together, nothing can get between us. I'm sure of it.<p>

I walked across the room to my study table and plugged in a cable from my camera onto my light purple laptop. I put in all of the best pictures I got and deleted the rest. I connected to the internet excitedly as I can't wait to tell my online friends about all of the things I've done today. I signed in to my blog.

_Hello, this is Onigiri-san typing._

_Today is my first day of school and I am really happy. I went to the rooftop as usual with my best friends and took a picture together._

_Also, about Sky, my crush, he's still very far away. I couldn't really reach onto him even though we're in the same school. I guess I'm just afraid to start first. But hey, he didn't even notice me, or know that I exist, so I'm not really planning with too much hope. Heck, I didn't even plan to start. Seeing him from afar is more than enough for me :)_

I uploaded the picture of the five of us and clicked the button 'publish' as I skipped my way to my bed. It's been so long since I have been this happy, and also this right. And I just can't believe that ninth grade had already started.

And just like what I've said, I can't help but smile and thought that this year's going to be very special and memorable to me.

* * *

><p><strong> Hello~<strong>

**I am Onigiri123na but you can call me Oni-san. Also, sorry for readers that had read my previous story, which is, 'The Moon and The Sky', because it is discontinued. I don't have any inspiration for that story anymore =.= I'm a hopeless new author.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it, cause this is my one and only story now. Miki is originaly Tsukira. So... yeah, they're the same person with two different names. But hey, I have a lot more OCs I haven't introduced to you. **

**Oh, oh, and also, do you know that Harry Potter is playing on my country already! I know I'm a little bit late and all cus I'm in Asia, but tomorrow my mom's gonna take me to teather to watch it with my family! GOSH, I WAS LIKE... SCREAMING UNTIL MY HEAD EXPLODES. But of course, that's kinda impossible. I swear, Harry Potter is like... my best childhood memories. they're so FRIGGIN AWESOME and I remembered when I was seven and I watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they were so little and so chubby, and now they're so grown up and I'm so PROUD OF THEEEMM! I was so proud that I could choke my fish out from its bathtub. (But seriously though, I bought this little fish I named Orange Pocky because he's so little and he reminds me of pocky(?), he was so small like... half your thumb, I tried to put him into the pond with the other big fishes, but when I did, the bigger fish started to try to eat Pocky and he was like... jumping and swimming so fast for dear life. I was like... 'OH NO! MY POCKY! GET AWAY YOU BITCHES! NO! NO! GET AWAY GET AWAY! DONT TOUCH HIM! LILYYYYYY(She's my lil sis) GET A BUCKET OR SOMETHIN'! HURRY UUPP! THEY'RE EATIN HIM ALIVE!' And started to pull my hairs out randomly like a crazy person, I paced back and forth as I watched him jump out and in of the water until my sis get this bucket and i quickly put him in it, away from those cannibal fishes. like seriously, what did my mom feed them when i'm away to school? and then I decided to put him in the bathtub and he is now happily swimming around like all of those bathtub is his. And now, I'll have to take a shower in my mom's bathroom. That's okay, though) Anyway, back to the point. My mom get me to this grocery store and bought a lot of snacks and she said its for watchin harry potter tomorrow and I'm like screaming my heart out until all of the passerby around stared and my mother put this kinda weird look on her face, like.. I'm starting to lose my mind or something (like seriously, when i go to this doctor to get a checkup, the nurse thought that I have autism-but i really didn't! I'm perfectly normal!)**

**Sorry for the long ranting about harry potter, and the nonsense about my fish... but I was so excited! So, thanks for reading and please RnR!**

_**Fun fact about author (1): i get sick when I eat too much chocolate. Song of the day: B2ST-Bad Girl**_


	2. Destiny

**Teach Me Love**

Chapter II: Destiny

_After the red liquid's sterilized, carefully put both of the red and blue liquid into one room. And don't forget to add a pinch of destiny to pull them back together whenever they're far away from each other._

* * *

><p>"Sora, don't you think you should go to school now?" His mother, Aerith, said as she dropped another pancake onto his plate and poured the sauce from the jar onto it. The spiky brunette stared at it hungrily and quickly picked up his stained fork.<p>

"No, mom" He said as he took a spoonful of his breakfast. "Just because Roxas went first, doesn't mean I have to go too" He said as he put it all inside his mouth, his cheeks puffed like a hamster. Aerith shook her head in her son's behavior.

"Sora, it's already eight, and your school starts at seven, you're late" She reminded as she poured milk onto his empty glass. Sora's eyes widened in surprise and he choked on his own food. The fork on his hand fell to the floor as his body freezes for a whole second.

"M-mom, why didn't you tell me about that!" He finally said and stood up to grab his bag and ran the whole way to his school… without his shoes.

* * *

><p>The brunette snuck his way over the guarded school's gate, successfully tip-toeing inside the building with a happy grin plastered on his face. However, he didn't know that there was another guard who was patrolling around the hallway, and yes, he did get caught, with no shoes.<p>

"Your name is Sora, isn't it?" The guard had said. Sora nodded lifelessly. "Well, I've heard a lot about you. The students talk about you everywhere!" He laughed as he wrote the brunette's name on the detention ticket, Sora only sighed in response.

"Yes, I know" he muttered as he stared at the empty white marble floor beneath him.

The guard looked up from the ticket and examined the boy's face. "Hey, what's so bad about getting detention?" He said as he continued to what he was doing. "I used to get detention when I was your age, you know, all the time. And it was fun, I met my wife there" He ranted.

"What kind of story is that? You meet your future-wife in a detention class?" Sora asked in disbelieve. The guard-man chuckled as he recalled the sweet memory on his past.

"Yes, son, the moment I met her for the first time, there's this feeling in my chest that made me stutter" He said as he shoved the yellow ticket into Sora's hand. "And I knew that I've fallen in love when my heart skipped a beat every time I see her smile" He said before he retreated back to wherever he was and the sound of his whistling became fainter as he got further.

**TMLTMLTMLTMLTMLTMLTML**

"Now, tell me this is not a joke!" Selphie said as she beamed in happiness, her eyes sparkles in excitement. I rested my chin on my left hand as I sat on the bench, the breeze were quiet strong today that it blew my black hair all the way to my eyes, making it hard for me to see.

"No, this is not a joke, and I really can't believe it either!" Rikku answered as both of them started to hold both of their hands together and jumped up and down in happiness like a crazy pair of friends. I sighed in boredom.

Sometimes, when I am being ignored like this, I would take out my sketch book, which I forgot to put into my bag today, or read a novel, which I had finished at home yesterday. The question is: why does it always happen to me?

I looked over at Olette who was studying for today's test in her class, as usual, and then at Namine who was also busy drawing her new masterpiece on her sketchbook now. I sighed again.

I had just remembered, that lately, at times like this, Sky, A.K.A. Sora, would suddenly popped into my mind like a broken film, playing the way he smiles and laugh at his friends over and over again, and I got so frustrated about it. I wished I had never liked him… or even possibly… in love with him, as I feared.

"Miki!" Rikku suddenly gripped my shoulders from behind, making me stumbled to the front and fell to the floor in surprise. I groaned in pain as I scraped my own elbow.

"Ouch, that is very… wow" I muttered as I tried to get up from the ground. Rikku put her hands on her hips in a scolding manner and frowned at me.

"Miki, what is wrong with you lately? I'm beginning to worry about it, you know!" she yelled. I brushed the dust off of my blouse and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, actually" I lied. Rikku shot me a disbelieving look before huffing and stomped her way to the green railings when she knew that I'm not going to tell about it anytime soon. Selphie took a seat next to me and gave me a worried look.

"You know, Miki, if you really have something on your mind, you can just tell one of us" She said as she leaned her back onto the walls.

"I… don't really want to tell it to anybody, honestly, it might make Rikku's worry towards me grew worse" I replied quickly. Selphie sighed and put her forefinger on her lips, telling me to be silent. I gave her a slight nod and she smiled back in response.

"I know you're a very… mysterious and a closed person, but you really need to open up more, especially to your best friend, Rikku" She paused. "I mean… you rarely tell anything to her, not even your own crush! Not to anyone, at least" She continued and picked up my left hand and held it firmly with both of her hands. "I know you're afraid, but you can't keep your misery forever, you can't face your problems alone" She smiled at me, and for a moment, I thought I saw beautiful glitters in her emerald eyes. "And that's why there's Rikku, Namine, Olette, and _me_ to be a place to share on, and a shoulder to cry on when you have something that's bothering you" I managed to put on a small smile as she pulled me into a bear hug. I sighed and my smile got a little bit wider, maybe she is right after all, I had thought. "So, what do you say?" She asked after we pulled back with her most comforting smile of a friend.

"I guess I'm going to try… and thanks, Selphie" I said as I looked around me, and noticed how the sky is so sunny and clear when I looked up, as if agreeing on what Selphie had said, and I began to wonder. Maybe, I should tell Rikku, for the first time in my life, I am going to speak my mind.

**TMLTMLTMLTMLTMLTMLTML**

The bell rang in the middle of the class eerily, and the Biology teacher, Mr. Ansem, sighed as he erased the whiteboard. The students muttered some 'thank god' or 'finally!' as Mr. Ansem put down the eraser and faced the students with an ugly frown on his face.

"Well, don't forget that there will be a Pop Quiz on Friday. You are dismissed" He said as he returned to the teacher's desk and collected his papers. The other students quickly made their way out of the class, bumping into each other as all of them tried to fit into the now-seemingly-small exit door of the classroom altogether. I sweat-dropped from the sight, but still remained on my seat, not bothering to waste my energy on just doing… 'That'.

"Oh, it's… Miki Fair, is it?" Mr. Ansem called as he hugged his folders against his chest, preparing to leave the classroom.

"Yes…?" I answered quietly. It was rare for a teacher to greet their students, really, even though, as much as I don't like to admit it, my name is quiet famous around the teachers because of the competitions I have won and also because of my so-popular big brother that had graduated from here recently.

"Do you have something you have to do after school?" He asked. I began to think about my chores I supposed to do at home, but since today is Wednesday, I guess I really do have nothing to do. This is the only day when I'm free from anything. But of course, my mother would not let me come home late, not ever.

"No, actually" I answered honestly. Mr. Ansem's eyes brightened slightly and his lips curled into a rather cruel smile… or maybe, a smirk.

"You don't mind if you have to help me with my work, do you?" He asked. And I clearly don't get where this is going, seriously, teachers today are very creepy.

"Actually—

"Oh, that's great!" He cut me off. And you see? That's the little part I hate for being a nobody, people cut off your sentences or ignore what you say. "Then please, stay in this class until about…" He took a glance at his silver watch on his left wrist. "Five, and watch for the kids that got detention, okay?" He continued and quickly left the classroom, leaving me jaw-dropped, eyes wide in disbelieve, and with a feeling that I really can't do anything about it anymore. I reached for my blue cased phone from my chest pocket and texted my mother that I will be home late today. And of course, she replied within seconds.

**From: Tifa Lockhart Fair**

**To: Miki Fair**

**Why are you going home late, is there something you have to do?**

I quickly replied the text and reviewed it twice before I sent it.

**From: Miki Fair**

**To: Tifa Lockhart Fair**

**I have to watch the class and the kids who got detention. I got no choice, Mr. Ansem left me with this job, mother.**

I smiled when I read the reply text that I received from my mother; she finally let me go for something so stupid like this. And it finally came to my mind, that, maybe, senior year really is going to be different.

**TMLTMLTMLTMLTMLTMLTML**

The brunette walked on the empty hall of the school, his shoulder slumped and his face fell in a frown that you get whenever you've been through a very bad day. He walked on his naked feet heavily, more like dragging himself with his feet to the Biology class, the detention class.

On his way, he began to think about what the guard-man had said when he gave him the detention ticket. _I met my wife there_ he said, but… is it really true that he will meet his future-girlfriend there too? Since… well, it's so hard for him to find one, even though he's surrounded by fan-girls every day. Wait, no. Fan-girls is a _thing_, they're not girls, in his opinion.

But still, though, was he really going to meet a delinquent, then, if he meets her in the detention? Like, seriously. He's starting to imagine what it would be like to be married to a delinquent.

* * *

><p><em>Flash forward<em>

"_Sora! Get your butt here or I'm gonna kill you!" His future wife screamed. Her muscular hands holding a five kilogram barbell as she jogs on a treadmill._

"_Y-yes, I'm here!" he said as he tiredly ran towards her, sweat trickled down his forehead._

"_Today, I'm gonna steal on a bank, so take care of our baby, okay? Oh, and if a police came, tell them you don't know me or tell them I have killed myself!" She said as she turned the treadmill off and put the barbell down onto the floor before she grabbed a big black bag and headed off to the door. "I hate you!" She screamed before the she slammed the door close._

* * *

><p>Sora quickly shook his head to dismiss the thought, and sighed to himself. He would mentally swear that he would <em>never<em> be married to a delinquent, especially who steals on a bank. His frown deepened as he realized that he was standing right in front of the classroom.

He grabbed the silver knob on the door that was hanging loose on it, seems like it was about to pop out of it anytime soon. And guess what? He didn't know if he pulled it too hard, or gripped it too hard, but when he tried to pull the door to the classroom, the knob popped out from the door onto his tight grip. The brunette gaped and stuttered as he stared at the silver thing on his hand.

What have he done? If the teacher inside notice it, he will get another detention tomorrow, of course.

After a few minutes of pacing back and forth as he thought about a way for hiding it, or maybe an excuse, he sighed in defeat and decided that it's best to let justice ground him, again. Maybe he really acted badly today, and he deserved a punishment.

He pulled the door open without the knob somehow, and he dragged his body to the very front seat of the class and dropped himself on the blue seat. He put the silver knob onto the desk and looked up to teacher in front of him and gaped at the sight.

A long black haired girl stood in front of the class. Her hair tied in a high ponytail and her figure was tall and slim. Although, probably just as tall as him. Her fingernails were beautifully painted black, and her olive skin glowed under the bright lighting of the class. Her face was buried in a small white book, hidden.

"Y-you're a teacher?" He stuttered. The long black-haired girl that was mentioned looked up from the book she was holding and stared dumbly at him.

"No, I'm not" She answered quietly.

"Oh, then why are you here?" He asked again, feeling stupid when he thought that she was a teacher when she's wearing a student's uniform. He mentally slapped his forehead.

"I was asked to guard the kids that got detention. Are you one of them?" She asked as she neared his table, her eyes not leaving the white book she's still holding, her honey colored eyes concentrated to the words in it.

"Yeah, and… this…" He said as he pushed the silver knob forward. The girl eyed it curiously before realizing what it was and nodded in understanding.

"Oh, you broke the knob to this class?" She said as she carefully picked it up and put it on the teacher's table. Sora nodded and slumped back on his seat. The girl looked up to his face and her face reddened in… something he couldn't quite understand. "U-uh… you are Sora Strife?" she asked again. Well, it seems like she didn't saw his face earlier.

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised that you didn't recognize me or… screamed at me earlier" He answered as he folded his arm on his chest lazily. The girl looked down to the floor and played with her fingers as she took a seat on the teacher's seat.

"W-well, according to the rule, 'one must receive a special lesson about manners if they broke one of the school's properties, so; I guess I should teach you a lesson given by the book now" She said as she flipped the pages of the book to a certain page and took out a black marker and started to write on the whiteboard.

"Teachers today began to create such stupid rules…" He heard her muttered.

Sora started to wonder, why should she speak so formally? It's so frustrating, like, she'll have to think about what she says before she even says it. He watched as her curiously from the back as she wrote things unconfidently on the whiteboard.

"This is fifteen rules out of 250 rules of the school that you need to remember. I will give you fifteen minutes to memorize them all and you shall come to me then to review what you have learned" She said as she closed the marker with a 'click'. Sora nearly laughed at the way she said the sentences but tried to keep his mouth shut, giving her a very creepy tight smile.

"Okay" He replied as he tried to memorize all of the fifteen rules for a total fifteen minutes, but… he guessed he failed to do so, because when the time's up, he hadn't even remembered a thing. He went to the teacher's desk in nervousness; sweat trickled down from his forehead.

"Are you done already?" She asked as she glanced up at him from her book, making him more nervous. He nodded slowly. "Alright" She said, waiting for him to say something, but he remained silent. The girl titled her head to one side in confusion. "What is the first rule?" She asked again.

"U-uh… it's to wear your skirt above your knee?" He guessed.

"No, it's under your knee, Sora" She corrected.

"Oh, right. And then… wear white shoes?" He guessed again.

"Black shoes" She corrected again.

"U-uh, right… and then—" He hadn't finished what he was saying when the girl cut off his sentence.

"You know, Sora, you can just go, it's not really important anyway" She said as she closed the school's rule book and put it inside one of the desk's drawer. "Besides, there is no witness" she added. Sora beamed in happiness, and he seriously felt like tears of happiness could really fell from his eyes right now, really.

"R-really?" He asked in disbelieve. The black haired girl nodded and gave him a look that made his blood crept up to his face, but he shook the feeling off. "T-thanks! Um…" He stuttered as he tried to guess her name.

"It's Miki" She said, as if reading his mind.

"Oh, right, Miki" He said as he walked out of the classroom in relief and in happiness. And when he looked back to take a glance at her, he swore his heart skipped a beat when he saw her smiling back at him.

* * *

><p><em>Onigiri123san is writing,<em>

_It's been a while since the last time I have updated. _

_Today, Sky, my crush, is finally talking to me. Although it was such a short talk, I'm really glad I have it. And to think of it, I've always ended up seeing him around me everywhere I go. Such a coincidence, isn't it? And I had to admit, I think I might really fall for him soon._

_Onigiri123san is logging out, see you tomorrow!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello dudes and dudettes! This is Onigiri123san typing!<strong>

**Woo! Looks like Sora had fell in love at first sight, eh?**

**okay never mind.**

**I just want to tell you that I am terribly sorry for the late update! I am busy with things, or rather... turning lazy because of things and especially that this month is that fasting month where moslem people is fasting, and since I'm also one of them... I'm tired... and hungry...**

**And also thanks for the favorites from people! But still... there's only one comment (which i really appriciate! Thanks!) but it's okay, its only the first chapter anyway. I'm hoping for more reviewers on this chapter.**

**Oh, oh, remember what i told you about harry potter? ITS AWESOME! like, totally, dude, that's rocks. Like, when snape is dying I'm like... NO! SEVERUS, NOT YOU! and especially when ron's mother killed bellatrix, ooh... that was a piece of something! I could've swore my hands grew cold and like NOOOOO~ YOU'RE MY FAVORITE, BELLATRIX! Yeah, cuz she's awesome and crazy! That's what I like about her! And yeah, she IS a crazy bitch! But don't forget the scene where harry's all grown up and everybody's awesome, and Hermione's not even aging! That's just like... her in a grown up clothes. Also, their KIDS... Oh yeah, that's totally cool. Like... Albus Severus, WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT! Can't he think of something better and unique? But he's gorgeous, and handsome! KYAA! I wish there will be another book telling a story about their kids in the future. aaa~ I'm still so proud...**

**Enough with the ranting... I really got to calm myself -_-" another thing I want to tell you is that I drew another OC, and her name is Kinoa Dia Luchee and she's so cute! But you really don't have to know about that. That's not important, forget I said it anyway.**

**Oh, and about Orange Pocky, My orange fish, he died... **

**Well, it turns out that the water I put in the bathtub is a little bit too high and my father is watching with amusement and he says like "Hey, look, this fish can jump!" and then orange pocky accidentally jumped off of the bathtub and landed on the floor, and I guess I was too late and he died... But thankfully, my mom kinda feel bad about it and bought me six fishes in return. I named them orange pocky, black pocky, white [ocky, orange bocky, golden bocky, and yellow bocky and yeah, i can tell the difference between them.**

**sorry for the long ranting again! And thanks again! I hope you enjoy! Although it's a little bit weird to write on Sora's point of view. Again, please RnR or I'm gonna kill you with my hook!**

_**Fun fact about author (2): I am an ELF, a Super Junior fan-base and I'm cool with that~ Song of the day: Rikku's Theme Piano version**_


End file.
